Fifty Shades of Blue Dragonfly
by SweetJen416
Summary: REVISED Summary: Ana is the owner of the Blue Dragonfly, an up and coming jazz/R&B club in downtown Seattle. She meets the domineering Christian Grey. The first impression isn't a great one, but fate seems to want these two together, despite Ana's and Christian's skeletons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do not own any of the characters, they will  
forever belong to EL James...I just play with them :). Also if you would like to see the pinterest page to this story please type in (no spaces and remove the dot) www dot pinterest dot com / pulchra416 / FSOG blue dragon fly. Please enjoy and review! I love to read criticism good or bad :)**

Chapter 1

**Ana's POV**

I leave Dr. Flynn's office around eight. We had a late session because he had an emergency session with another patient and had to push me back. That was fine with me since I needed more time to sort through a new emotion that was raised this morning. The bastard contacted me again wanting to talk to me. Dr. Flynn suggested that I confront him and hear him out. He said it was time for me to forgive my past demons so that I could move on. The problem with that is that I have to unleash my flood gate of emotions which is the scariest part for me.

I climb into my baby, my black on black Cadillac CTS V Coupe, and drive towards downtown to the club to start opening up for the Friday night crowd. Tonight is open mic night at the club and I love to hear the up and coming talent. He'll with the way I'm feeling I might grace the mic as well. It's the only way I can handle my emotions without shutting down.

I pull up to the door and my valet team parks my baby in the back entrance of the club. I walk into the club that is fully lit so that we can move around and set up for the night. The bartenders are taking inventory while the wait staff sets up the tables. I always have blue hydrangeas on each table. The club is set up with white booths with royal blue trimming along the walls and white and blue bar stools along the curved bar. This place is my pride and joy. When I graduated from school I was able to have access to my mother's insurance payout and I did three things, brought my car, brought my condo downtown, and brought my jazz club. Mom always had us listening to jazz on Saturday mornings while we cleaned.

"Boss lady, are you ok?" Kelly walks up with her tablet on her hip.

"Yeah kels, I'm fine. How are we looking tonight?"

"Looking good, we received all our deliveries from our vendors. Inventory was taken, all of the singers and musicians for open mic have been placed in order and kitchen is making the special for tonight."

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" I say as I sit down at my desk.

"Hmmm...not today" she says with a smile. "Oh your dress for the night is in the closet. Joe dropped it off for you."

"Thanks Darlin'"

Kelly leaves the room so that I can change into my dress. Joe must have known I was going to sing tonight because he picked my baby blue 1950s wide blue petticoat dress with a white petticoat. He picked my peep toe baby blue heels. They all match my blue dragonfly necklace and ring. I'm putting the finishing touches on my chignon when I hear a knock at the door. I open to find Kate with a smile that can outshine a Macy's Christmas tree.

"What good news do you have?" I say with a smile

"I've met someone and I want you to meet him."

I must have dropped my jaw to the floor. Kate is very selective on who she brings around the crew and especially me, I'm worse than a gun toting father when it comes to my besties and their love lives.

Kate pushes up on my chin and smiles, "Name?" I say with a smile.

She goes into giving me his whole life story. She says that he is a contractor with his own firm. They met through a mutual friend at a bar. They have been seeing each other for three weeks, nothing very serious just casually dating, but she is ready for him to meet the crew. He is coming tonight with his younger brother, who Kate so eloquently put, is smokin' hot.

"So, what is his name Kate? I know this guys blood type but no name?"

"Elliot...Grey."

"Hmmm...oh oh you mean _the_ Elliot Grey." My eyes open wide, the Grey family is like Seattle Royalty. This girl sure can pick them, not like I'm a socialite like Kate but even I can appreciate a beautiful man and Elliot Grey is one of them. I can't remember who the siblings are but I'm sure baby brother is just as cute as older brother. At least it's a good family, just hope he is not a slob. I don't want to bruise anyone's egos tonight; I don't have the energy if the bastard shows up.

"Oh I almost forgot, the bastard called and wants to talk. I invited him to the club tonight."

"The hell you did...why?!"

"Doctor's orders." I grimace at the idea of talking to this man. This is one man that if he was on fire I would throw gasoline on him to watch him burn more. That is one emotion that I can process very well...pure hatred.

The club is at full swing and everyone is enjoying the open mic acts, I will perform towards the middle of the night, that gives me time to talk to the bastard, meet Elliot, and get the crew back to my place for our weekly after hours chill. I'm sipping on my green tea and honey talking to Lauren, Julian and Kate about one of the acts when in walks Elliot Grey with I'm guessing his brother. They don't look alike besides in height and build. Elliot has blonde curly hair and his brother has copper hair. I tap Kate and point to the two Adonis that walked into the club. Kate takes a sip of her drink and walks over to them. Since we are towards the front stage left, it takes her a while to get to them. She smiles and gives Elliot a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He seems to be introducing his brother to her and she smiles and shakes his hand, he shakes her hand but looks like he is bored. That pisses me off, strike one on that asshole. They make their way back to our booth.

"Elliot and Christian this is Lauren, Julian, and Ana. Guys this is Elliott and his brother Christian." We all shake hands and exchange greetings. When Christian takes my hand he holds on to it for longer than the acceptable amount of time. They both take a sit and I wave over one of the waitresses to take their orders.

"Hey boss lady, what can I get for you?"

"Audrey, please get these gentlemen anything they want to drink and please bring me another green tea. Oh and tell Kels to come over please."

Audrey takes Christian and Elliot's drink orders and quickly disappear behind the bar.

"Boss lady?" Elliot observes.

"Baby, remember this is Ana's club, she doesn't like being called ma'am or Ms. Steele, so they call her boss lady." Kate stokes Elliot's arm.

I smile and notice Christian raise a brow at me. Yeah this is my shit! Pompous ass, strike two. Just then I see the bastard walk into the club, unfortunately so did Julian, who whispers in my ear "what the fuck is Jose doing here?" I stand and excuse myself from the table. Kels stops me half way and I tell her to move two acts in front of me and to come back to my office after the next two acts, which give me one act before my set. I give her the two songs that I will sing so that band has them on cue. They are songs that I have sung before so it's nothing new for them. I continue on my way to the front of the club.

"Baby doll! You look fantastic! Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Jose, please follow me." I turn and start walking towards the back of the club towards my office.

"Jose I don't have a lot of time, but I know that if I didn't agree to see you that you would show up at an inappropriate time. So what can I do for you?"

"Ana, I have been doing a lot of soul searching and I have been thinking a lot about us and how fucked up our situation was."

"Situation? We had a full blown relationship!" I spit at him. I stop and close my eyes and count backwards.

"Ana, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened between us. I was the world's biggest jerk! I took your love and trust and ripped it into two and stepped all over it. I made you face an overwhelming and tortuous procedure by yourself as I shunned you. You needed me the most and I left you all alone."

"Well, Jose thanks you for the apology. You are right you left me alone and avoided me as I had an abortion, at your request, because you weren't ready for kids or too young or whatever whack ass excuse you gave me at any day of the week. Then no more than a week later you pop up with a new girlfriend and tell me that it's over. But you know what I'm glad that everything happened the way it did because it just made me a better woman. I will accept your apology and forgive you but not for your benefit but because I have gotten tired of giving you and this "situation" my energy. I'm moving on and done with you. Have a wonderful life Jose and please never darken my doorway again."

Jose says nothing else; he nods his head and leaves my office. I start to immediately shake and the room starts to spin. I sit at my desk and place my head between my legs taking deep breathes. This doesn't help at all so I go into the center of my desk and find my inhaler. I take two puffs of my inhaler and sit back in my chair. By the time my breathing is under control, Kels comes in and tell me I'm up next. Yes this is why I'm singing, I need a release now! I straight my dress and take down my hair. I check my makeup send walk out of my office. I walk right onto the stage and as soon as I do the band starts up, man they're good! I sway and start the song I wrote at the beginning of the year when I started my sessions with Flynn.

_The time is right_

_I'm gonna pack my bags_

_And take that journey down the road_

_Cause over the mountain I see the bright sun shinning_

_And I want to live inside the glow_

_Yeah_

_I wanna go to place where I am nothing and everything_

_That exists between here and nowhere_

_I wanna got to a place where time has no consequence oh yeah_

_The sky opens to my prayers_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_Please understand that it's not that I don't care_

_But right know these walls are closing in on me_

_I love you more than I love life itself_

_But I need to find a place where I can breathe_

_I can breathe_

_I wanna go to place were I can hold the intangible_

_And let go of the pain with all my might_

_I wanna go to a place where I am suspended in ecstasy_

_Somewhere between dark and light_

_Where wrong becomes right_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

"Thank you my loves, I have one more song for you. You guys know that singing for you is the best therapy for me, so I have one that I haven't sung for you in a while but it's one of your most requested for you _Rock, Paper, and Scissors_." The band starts and I close my eyes and lose myself in the music, this one is especially for Jose!

_You don't, you don't notice that I'm here_

_You don't, you don't seem to care that you play with my heart,_

_Take me for granted; leave me in the dark, no no_

_And I'm not, and I'm not, even thinking clear_

_Today I smile, next day full of tears_

_Losing my mind, I don't even know_

_If you're wasting my time, no no_

_Are you gonna crush my heart, cover me_

_Cut me off, make your decision, boy_

_Crush my heart, cover me_

_Cut me off, make your decision_

_Rock, paper, scissors_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_I don't know what you're feeling_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_Yeah yeah_

_Wish I, wish I, had the common sense_

_To know better and just walk away_

_Easier said, harder to do when I still think there's hope_

_For me and you_

_Always hurts to never be put first_

_If I'm last on your list, really what's the worth?_

_Keep me in fear asking you questions I don't wanna hear the answers to_

_Are you gonna crush my heart, cover me_

_Cut me off, make your decision, boy_

_Crush my heart, cover me_

_Cut me off, make your decision_

_Rock, paper, scissors_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_I don't know what you're feeling_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_Someone should have told me I can't compete_

_With someone who is impossible to beat _

_Makes my heart beat but is killing me,_

_Are the odds in my favor, don't know_

_Rock, paper, scissors_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_I don't know what you're feeling_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Rock, paper, scissors_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_I don't know what he's feeling_

_Will it be rock, paper, scissors_

_Yeah yeah_

Again the club claps for me and I do a small curtsy to the audience. "Thank you my loves, enjoy the rest of the acts," I exit the stage and a young man by the stage helps me down. I walk back over to the booth where I see that Michael, Joey, and Shawn have joined them. Of course they know Jose and I had talked and they have a shot of Hornitos for me. I take the shot before I say anything to anyone.

"Feel better Blue?" Kate asks looking with me with eyes full of concern. She has seen me worse but also has seen me better.

"Yeah, much better! So, are one of you gentlemen going to offer me a seat or must I move you myself." I say with a coy smile, Michael instantly gets up and pulls out the chair for me and grabs a chair from the side.

"You have an incredible voice." Says Christian. So he can give a compliment.

"Thank you very much."

"So Kate told me that you two were roommates in college. What did you study?" Elliot says as he puts his arm around Kate. She leans in and this just gave Elliot two points in my book!

"Business management, with minors in hospitality and restaurant management. I always wanted to open my club and I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. So Elliot how is the contracting business?"

We continue with the light conversation and every once and a while I would glance at Christian and he was looking at me with an intense stare not one of malicious but one of a man who has been starved and sees a steak dinner in front of him. I wring my hands in my lap, if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'm going to explode!

"So Christian, what do you do for a living?" I know full well about Grey Expertise, who in Seattle don't but I like to play stupid about information to see how people react. He looks a bit hurt and annoyed at my question and sighs. "Google me." Is all he says to me without a smirk or smile. Strike three you prompts asshole, and before I could dig into him about his attitude, Kels comes up and hands me her tablet with a restock list that needs my signature and a whiskey tonic. I sign and take a sip of my drink "Have I told you your awesome?" "Not today boss lady" I smile and stand to walk with her and talk about shut down procedures for the night. Once I am sure she knows what to do, I go into the back and change my clothes.

Once I get back to the table, I announce its time for the after set at my house. I quickly explain what the after set is and Elliot is all for it, Christian on the other hand looks like he was told he was getting a root canal.

"Darlin' you don't have to go! Better yet stay your ass here! I don't need any pompous assholes in my house." I explode and everyone in the crew becomes statues after hearing my tone. Christian puts on an impassive face, stands, and whispers something to Elliot and leaves. Good riddance!

**Christian POV**

Elliot drags me out to this club with him to meet the latest woman he is sleeping with, he says that this one is different. He goes on to describe her as gorgeous, feisty, funny, great body, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He pulls out his iPhone and shows me a picture of her, she is beautiful but so are all of Elliot's conquests.

We pull up downtown at the club. On the outside it's brick with floor to ceiling windows to look inside of it. The marquee is simply a dragonfly that is lit up in blue. The valet comes up and parks my RS7. We walk in and the club reminds me of more of a lounge, it has booths along the walls and on the right the bar that is white and blue marble. The stage takes up most of the back wall and right now a young gentleman is playing a jazz sax number. The club is very laid back with young professionals laughing and talking. As I was just about to go to the bar and order a drink, a young woman comes up to us, I'm guessing Kate since she places a passionate kiss on his lips. I shift a little in my stance by the display of PDA.

"Christian this is my girl Kate, Kate this is my little bro Christian."

"Nice to meet you." I offer my hand and she smiles as we shake.

"Come on my friends are dying to meet you."

We walk towards the back of the club to a booth, Kate introduces us to everyone at the table, and immediately the chocolate brown hair, baby blue eyed woman is all that I see. She is dressed like a fifties starlet and when I shock her hand I felt an electric pulse shoot through me. "Ana." "Christian" and I finally like go of her hand. She then waves over a waitress that takes our order. This is when I discover that this is her club, which brings me to arch my brow at her. She doesn't seem like someone who would run a business, she seems shy to me and looks like she would feel uncomfortable bossing someone around, but that changes my mind when I see her interact with the waitress. She then excuses herself from the table and walks up to a Hispanic gentleman that just walked in. I'm immediately jealous, why I don't know. She doesn't look happy to see him and they walk to the back of the club, I'm guessing to her office.

"Christian, dude Ana is gorgeous right! Kate says that she is single. Turn on that charm and get her!"

Elliot has always been more of a ladies' man than me, granted if only he knew what I wanted to do to Ana. She looks the part of my subs and I had to cancel the contract with the last one so I am looking for a new one, I would have to feel her out to see if she is even into the lifestyle. I would love to see that hot little body tied up in my playroom. My dick starts to twitch with that thought and I quickly stop that train of thought. I sit quietly as the conversation flows, mainly about the man that went into the office with Ana. Apparently he is an ex that no one in the likes and all are seriously worried about being alone with Ana. Three more of their friends have joined them and it's taking them all to convince Joey I believe that's his name to keep from barging into the office. Kels, as I'm informed by the crew, brings a shot glass of clear liquid and green tea and says it's for after her set. Jose appears and looks like he wants to come over but rethinks it and wisely exits the club. A few minutes later Ana appears and she has taken her hair down and approaches the mic. She looks like a tortured angel on the stage and as I listen to her sing I'm in awe of this woman! The songs are soulful and filled with hurt, I just want to wrap her in my arms and never let her go. Wait Grey what are you saying! You don't do hugs remember? I take a sip of my drink and continue to listen as her set is ending. She makes her way back over to the booth and takes the shot without blinking and asks for a seat, I was about to get up for her when Michael beats me to it. I compliment her singing and I can't help but to stare at her while thinking of all the ways I can get her to say my name. Then she giggles and I know that will be my favorite sound. We continue our discussions and she asks me what I do for a living and I made a bone head move before I even could think about it and tell this angel to Google me. Damn it, not the time to be an asshole. She looks like she is about to go nuclear on me but is whisked away by one of her employees. I mentally give myself an ass kicking and I don't notice that she has come back wearing a pair of jeans a burgundy off the shoulder top and scarf and have invited everyone back to her house. I usually don't do social gatherings and I'm weighing the pros and cons in my head when she uses a tone a mother would use to scold a child telling me that I'm uninvited, I have no idea what set her off but trust I'm not one to allow anyone to speak to me in that manner, but from what I observe from how the crew is acting then I know that I need to let it go and leave. I whisper to Elliot that I will see him tomorrow at the ball and ask if he needs a ride back since Taylor brought us both. He grimaces at me and shakes his head.

Once I'm back into the SUV, I email Welch to perform a thorough background check on Ana. I don't have her last name but Welch can find that since she owns property in the city. We drive through the city towards Escala and all I can think about is her and those big baby blue eyes.

**A/N:**

**Songs by:**

_**Beautiful **_**by India Aire**

_**Rock, Paper, Scissors**_** by Melanie** **Fiona**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own any of the characters, they will  
forever belong to EL James...I just play with them :). Also if you would like to see the pinterest page to this story please type in (no spaces and remove the dot) www dot pinterest dot com / pulchra416 / FSOG blue dragon fly. Please enjoy and review! I love to read criticism good or bad :)**

**Chapter 2**

Ana's POV

I get up early on a Saturday so that I can go and run around with Kate for this ball tonight. I have begrudge accepted the invite to this since Kate has invited me every year and I have declined. This year she didn't even ask me, she just shoved a mask and invite into my hand one day at the club. She said that it could be her Christmas gift for the year and she had the face of doesn't fuck with me on so I had to accept this year.

I chose to have my seamstress make my gown. It actually is an old friend of the family who has been making all my formal dresses since my christening. So she was only too excited to make a dress as she put will make those rich bastards turn their heads. I have no doubt that she will totally out due herself on this and today is when I will pick it up since the last fitting. Then I'm meeting Kate for a spa day at one of the trendy spots she always go to.

I get to Ms. Charlotte's shop around 10 that morning. When I walked in I had to up and down the aisles until I saw her hanging up a dress on a rack. She was a five foot firecracker. She had her peppered white hair pined up into a bun on top of her head and her glasses were hanging off the end of her nose.

"Ms. Charlotte." I say to get her attention as she was writing something on a tag.

"Baby Blue! Go into the first stall, your dress is hanging there for you dear." She points to the wall of changing stalls. I'm glad that I wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt so that I don't have much to change from. I did bring my bra to make sure everything fit perfectly. I change and step out on to the raised platform with three mirrors around it. I can't help but gasp at the magnificent dress that she has made. If I would have known that she could do this I would have accepted the invitations to the ball years ago just to wear this! It was a floor length gown, with a gold silk underlay, with a lavender chiffon overlay. The bodice is gold lace with a lavender underlay and a slender gold ribbon around the waist. It's bare back until my waist. I can't help but do a small spin. I'm so glad that I chose to wear my gold strappy heels. They go so well with my goddess dress, as Ms. Charlotte has named it. This lady should have a collection in Paris! Instead she is Seattle's best kept fashion secret that's all mine.

"Baby Blue, you look gorgeous! Yeah you are going to have those rich bastards falling all over you tonight! Please wear your hair up so that all the detail can be seen. Oh please take plenty of pictures! I need to see this dress in action!" She takes out her iPhone and starts snapping pictures. Yes, a sixty year old woman has an iPhone and knows what to do with it! After some small talk and more pictures, I undress and take my goddess dress with me to the salon to meet Kate.

We are back at Kate's house getting ready. She is filling me on what happened after she and Elliot left my house last night. Every dirty detail, I love my friend but I can't help but feel jealous of her sexual escapades since I have been on a year and a half drought. I doubt I would know what to do with a penis if it's presented to me. I'm putting the finishing touches on Kate's hair, she wanted more curls than the salon put in. I have already finished my braided up-do. We then switch jobs and Kate starts my makeup. I asked her to keep it natural, I wanted all the attention on the dress and not my makeup, especially since I don't do dramatic make up anyway.

"So are you going to tell me how Christian pushed your buttons last night? Elliot said that he seemed into you."

"He had an arrogant attitude, and you know how I feel about arrogant attitudes. I was counting three strikes in my head, so I gave me plenty of time to impress me. Which he didn't do, especially when I was inviting everyone back and he looked like it was the worst idea every mention in creation."

"I thought you were receiving anger management therapy?"

"No, I'm in therapy to deal with expressing my emotions in a healthy way. I thought my expression last night was just fine, you know it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I do. Can you just promise me that you will not have any explosions tonight? Because I'm sure you will see him there."

"What! Why would he be there? I thought it was a charity for children, he doesn't strike me as a 'children are our future' kind of guy."

"It's his parent's charity, actually it's at his parents' house."

I let out an exasperated breathe and shake my head. "For you Katie baby, I will be on my best behavior."

We are pulling up to the event and we put on our masks and Kate gives the valet her keys. My mask is a purple and gold Venetian mask with tiny crystals around the eyes and wings. Kate's is similar just black and silver to match her dress. We make our way around the house, if you want to call it that more along the lines of an estate. As we are walking there are photographers and we pose for a picture and continue down the path. There is a large tent that has been set up in the back. Everyone is around the lawn and tent, Kate spots her family and steer me towards them. The Kavanaughs have always been like a second family to me, so I'm glad to see that they are all here and dress to boot.

"Ana! Kate finally was able to get you to the ball!" Ethan says as he gives me a bear hug.

"Yeah, she threatened to kidnap me and bring me here if I didn't come willingly."

"Well, I'm glad to see you darling. I love your dress" Mrs. Kavanaugh

"Thank you" I say with a small spin, "Ms. Charlotte created it for me."

"I must go see this Ms. Charlotte, your dresses are always so beautiful."

"Kate baby, I'm glad you made it." I see Elliot walk up looking very nice in a tailored Tom Ford black suit with a simple black mask. He gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ana Blue! You look amazing. I'm glad you came!"

"Ana Blue? I like it, thanks El." We became quick friends last night. He had me laughing my butt off about everything. He was shocked to see where I lived, telling me that his brother that I dismissed actually lived in the penthouse on the top floor. I told Kate that he was good in my book; you would have thought I just gave the man a stay in execution the way she acted.

We continued to talk about last night, our various careers, and hobbies. Elliot is a big cuddly teddy bear, which is good for Kate since she can be a real pit-bull in a skirt. They seemed to play off each other's moods and balanced each other so well.

Then out the corner of my eye I saw him. When I saw him, I immediately wanted to find a reason to leave. But my body betrayed me by staying. My heart quickened with every step he took. I know I dismissed him last night but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a good looking man in a tuxedo. His mask was black and simple which only enhanced his grey eyes and copper hair. Why did I yell at him yesterday? I'm such a hot head, I really should do the exercises Flynn taught me or was it Ms. Lynn that taught me?

"Good Evening, Miss Steele" his deep velvet voice brought me out of my daze.

"Good Evening" I said as nonchalant as I could. He smirked and joined the conversation. He stood in the circle between Elliot and me. Being in close proximity of this Adonis was making my entire bells ring. Yes, he was physically attractive and as Kate put it last night, he was would be a great boy toy, even though I don't think he would be consider as someone to toy with. I could feel his gaze as I continued to talk about the band's new arrangements for the club and how I really wanted them to record them but they were reluctant.

"Why? I would think they would love to have their sound recorded. Isn't that every artists dream?" Kate always being the inquisitive one.

"I'm not sure. At first they were worried about how they would fund such a project, but I offered the studio to them free of charge. Hell even Kels said that she would do the finishing mixing for them for free. But they refused, maybe the timing is off for them." I shrug.

"You own a studio too? I would love to see it!" Elliot said beaming.

"Sure Els let me know and I will give you the grand tour."

We continued the conversation and then a bubbly young woman appeared and hugged both Elliot and his brother.

"Kate, Ana, this is our little sister Mia" said Elliot. We exchanged pleasantries.

"So I'm recruiting all eligible women to help with the auction this year. Will you guys help?" She said while beaming her pearly whites.

"Yes we will!" Kate spoke, while I shot her the death stare. I have no idea what we just agreed to, but Kate told me not to worry that it will be fun. We were then called to dinner in the tent. Kate and I were sitting with her parents and brother next to the Grey's table. Ethan was sitting next to me. I loved Ethan like a brother, he always had a joke for me, they were usually dirty frat house jokes but I always enjoyed a good laugh. We laughed and caught up with each other throughout dinner. He filled me in on the auction that I was helping with and I pinched Kate for not telling me it was a first dance auction. Ethan laughed and said that he would bid for me to save me from dancing with a stranger. After dessert was clear, Mia came to pull us as they announced the start of the first dance auction. I cringed at the thought of being put up for auction. I tried not to fidget throughout the ordeal and kept reminding myself that it was for a good cause as I discreetly chewed on the inside of my cheek. Then I heard the announcer say my name.

"Miss Anastasia Steel is an international model who skis, knits, and is an Olympic Gymnast. Let's start the bidding at five thousand."

I giggle at the description and I honestly felt touched when there were five gentlemen, including Ethan, who started a bidding war. I was shocked to also see that Christian Grey was bidding too. Then I also spotted another older gentleman, who even with a mask, I could point out in a crowd. I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I prayed that he didn't win the bid. Slowly the other gentlemen bowed out including Ethan, leaving Christian and the older man to bid. When Christian said $50,000, the older man doubled and said $100,000. There were audible gasps and I could feel my pulse race higher and higher, my palms became clammy. Kate linked her arm with mine and whispered "breathe".

"100,000 going once…" No! "Going twice…" Sweet Jesus please no! "$500,000" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Sold to Mr. Christian Grey." I said a silent prayer of thanks, and realized that now I owed Christian for saving me from having to dance with…him.

I exited the stage and made a b-line to the restrooms. I entered a stall and went through all the breathing exercises that I know twice before exiting. As I exit I cringe when I hear my name.

"Anastasia, please."

"I have nothing to say to you sperm donor." I continue to walk back to the tent and I feel his hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I am your father; you will at least talk to me! Please, we need to talk."

"My father? That's what you call yourself now. You have lost your damn mind if you think that you are my father. As far as I am concerned, you are just the man who fucked my mother, lied to her, turned her away when she told you she was pregnant, and broke her heart. She died because of you! We have nothing to fucking talk about." I'm shaking and can feel the panic rising but I refuse to let him see me break.

"Ana is everything ok?" a voice from behind me says, I will owe this man twice!

"It's fine, just catching up with Mr. Lincoln."

"Lincoln," Christian spits.

"Grey," he spits back at him.

"Ana, Kate is looking for you, come and I'll take you to her."

"Ana, we're not finished."

"It's Anastasia and yes, we are." I turn and take Christian's pre-offered arm. I have no idea why this man has saved me twice in one night especially after how I acted last night towards him.

"I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't worry about it, not the first time I've been cussed out."

"Thank you for tonight as well, I owe you big time."

"Let's just start with that dance." He smirks at me, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.

The night starts to whine down and Christian has kept me on the dance floor for most of it. He is an excellent dancer and I am gathering the feeling that he doesn't dance often, due to all the stares we are getting. When I couldn't dance anymore, he escorted me back to my seat and went to get me some water. He seems nice but he is very guarded, I have noticed the suits stationed about the event, and I can't help but think are they there for the guests or for him.

"Anastasia, please listen to me." He takes the seat next to me.

"Lincoln, I don't want to, because you damn well aren't listening to me. Please go away."

"Fine, here's my numbers please call me. Also, stay away from Christian, please." He places the card on the table in front of me; I look at it like its Typhoid Mary.

"Ha. Are you trying to give me fatherly advice?" I shake my head. He quietly gets up and leaves. Christian comes back with two glasses of champagne. I usually don't drink the stuff, unless its mimosas, but right now I need something to chill my nerves.

"Why does Lincoln keep trying to talk to you?"

"We have history, which I would like to keep where it belongs, in the past." I say matter a fact-ly, hoping that he would not push the inquiry any further. He nods and looks as though he is processing something. He opens his mouth to say something but Kate plops down in the seat next to me.

"Glad to see you two getting along. I thought you were going to knock him out last night at the club."

"Well you know me, hit first, and ask questions later." I say with a shrug and a smile.

"I would like to know why that was, so to avoid it in the future." His grey eyes pierce into me.

"Oh, yeah, see I'm very protective of my friends, and you seemed to be very…snobbish rich boy last night. And well to put it simply you rubbed me the wrong way. Now my reaction was harsh, and I guess I was projecting my emotions on to you. Sorry for making you my emotional punching bag last night."

He sat and nodded his head and smiled, "I could see how that can happen. No harm done."

"Fireworks will start in ten minutes!" the MC announced.

"I love fireworks! Kate you didn't tell me there will be fireworks." I say will my childish energy. Elliot comes to escort Kate and Christian helps me from my seat and escorts me to the green where everyone has gathered for the fireworks.

"So I hear we are neighbors." I say while waiting for the fireworks to start.

He raises an eyebrow, "Are we now?"

"Yes, Mr. Penthouse, at least that's what Elliot, said last night at my house."

He raises another eyebrow, "Why was he at your house?"

"I invited everyone back to my place last night remember? I do that every Friday night with my friends. Next time, you can come." I say with a smile.

"I will have to take you up on the offer." He smiles back. I notice that he looks his age when he smiles. I almost forget that I'm talking to a billionaire. He seems reserved and stand-offish but it doesn't bother me. Same peas in a pod, maybe that's why I'm comfortable talking to him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this week?" He whispers in my ear.

I blink up at him, in disbelief at his actions tonight. I dismissed him last night and tonight he pays $500,000 to dance with me, save me from Lincoln, and dances with me all night. Why does he want to spend time with me, especially with me being an grade-A bitch to him last night? "Sure" I stretch out.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Just trying to figure out why you are so nice to me, especially how I acted last night and you don't know me from Jane."

"You are…intriguing and I find myself wanting to know more about you."

"Hmm…ok dinner this week, how about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday would work. I'll pick you up at 7pm?"

"Ok" I say with a coy smile.

"Ok" he smirks.

Just then the first bang of the fireworks starts with the soundtrack. Greens, reds, and purple sparks fly into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I wasn't going to publish until this weekend but I thought I give you a filler chapter until the date chapter (I hope to have that one out to you this weekend, but definitely before Christmas). I hope you like this chapter!**

**As always I don't own any of the characters (well besides Jenna and Uncle Troy!) they belong to the amazing EL James. Please review, I do respond to reviews good and bad!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke that Monday morning feeling reenergized. I couldn't help but think back on the weekend. It started out rough with all the mess with Jose and Lincoln but after the ball and having dinner with Uncle Ray on Sunday everything fell back in line.

Today was an easy going day. I had a meeting at the studio with an A&R rep from a major record label. I sold my songs to them before and they want two more of my songs. Jenna gave me this idea a few years into college for me to make extra money. Well that extra money went into paying for my studio and a portion of the operating costs.

I missed my big sister, even though she wasn't my sister by blood, she was still my sister. I known her since I was little growing up in Cincinnati. When I moved to Seattle to live with Uncle Ray, we kept in touch almost every day with letters and AIM. When she graduated high school she got a full ride to UDub, where I joined her a year later. That's my Louise to my Thelma. Maybe I can surprise her during her planning at school with coffee. It's a teacher's best friend.

I get dressed in my Donna Karen wrap pin stripped dress and some black heels with my hair down. I really don't like wearing dresses all day so I make sure to pack another jean outfit to change into once the meeting is over.

I grab a banana and ride the elevator down to the garage. As the car descends I can't help but think about the man that lived at the top. I couldn't help but wonder if he was still at home or left to run his empire already. The elevator dinged to announce it's time for me to exit. I hit the trunk button on my baby and twirl my keys.

"Ana." I turn to see Christian climbing into an Audi SUV. Fine piece of machinery and the car wasn't bad either. That thought made me smirk. I place my bag in my trunk and walk over to the SUV.

"Well good morning Mr. Grey."

"Good morning Miss Steele. Where are you off to this morning?"

"Meeting at the studio with some record executives. Are you off to the land of mergers and acquisitions?"

"That I am," he chuckles, "Record executives?"

"Yeah, I'm also a song writer. They are interested in two of my songs for an up and coming artist."

He nods, "Would you like a ride? I'm going by your studio"

I raise an eyebrow, how does he know where my studio is, "Thanks for the offer but I have some running around to do as well today."

"Ok, well you have a wonderful day Miss Steel."

"You as well Mr. Grey" I turn and walk back to my car, I can feel him starring as I walk away but I don't turn around. As I started my car Chrisette Michele starts singing "If I had My Way", yeah if I had my way Mr. Grey.

The meeting went well and they purchased three of my songs and are going to fly me out to New York next week to start recording. I was very please and definitely wanted to talk to my sissy now. I changed into my jeans and beige wrap top with boots. I stop by our favorite coffee shop and pick up two Grande caramel mocha fraps and two sugar cookies.

I arrive at her elementary school with treats in hand and am buzzed into the main office. I sign in the visitor log and talk with the school secretary as she calls down to sees if Jenna is in her room. The secretary told me to go on down since her classroom is on the first floor. There are some children out and about, but I know she doesn't have students since it's her planning period.

"Knock Knock!"

"Sissy! OMG how did you know I needed caffeine?"

"Sixth Sense." Her room reminds me of my third grade classroom with the bright colors and educational posters everywhere. She must be teaching her students multiplication because her white board is multicolor with notes and steps all over it. I walked over to her kidney shaped table and gave her a hug.

"When did you get your hair braided?" I ask as I run my fingers through her braids "What are these called?"

"Senegalese Twists. I got them done last week after class. With everything going on and graduate in two weeks I need to get my hair done." She giggled and took a sip of her frap. She moaned with happiness.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to fill you in on all the juicy details of today and this weekend."

I fill her in on this weekend and she has always been more of a hot head than me but she is quieter. As I tell her about Lincoln and Christian, I can see the wheels in her head turning of different situations that would not turn out to well for either, well at least Lincoln; she simmered down after I told her how Christian saved me twice in one night.

"Gosh, I disappear for a few weeks and you get yourself a date! With THE Christian Grey! Please tell me he has another brother, what are you going to wear?"

I giggle at the thought of her fighting Kate over Elliot, "No he doesn't have another brother, and I dunno what I'm going to wear."

She giggles and then goes somber, "So, Lincoln, what do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure and I don't care."

"Ok, I'll drop it for now, especially since I have to go get my kiddies now. I love you sissy; I'm going to come by the club Friday, since I don't have my morning class on Saturday."

"Yay! The Crew will be happy to see you."

I give her a hug and leave her to her crazy third graders.

I continue back toward the studio. I wanted to finish the post production mixes with Kels today. She is teaching me the boards, which is harder than it looks. I also had to go to the community center and teach vocal lessons to my high schoolers. As I am driving I notice the black SUV that was at Jenna's school and I swear I saw it at the studio before I left as well. Uncle Ray is ex-military and he has a lot of friends that are ex-CIA, they taught me a lot of good information. One being always be aware of your surroundings. I take some unnecessary turns and sure enough so did the SUV. I start to panic but I know that the band is at the studio right now which means I won't be alone. I take down the license plate and by the time I park in the back of the studio I have my plan formulized.

I walk into the mix room and chit chat with George my sound technician. I go to my office and call one of my uncle's ex-CIA buddies.

"Blue! How are you girl?" the boisterous voice on the other end makes me smile.

"Well, I'm good Uncle Troy, but in need of a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you run a license plate for me?"

"Sure…but why?" his tone changed from playful to serious dad voice.

"Well…" I really don't want to tell him why but I never lied to my Uncles and don't want to start now, "Don't worry but I think someone has a tail on me and I want to find out who."

"Shit…did you tell Ray?"

"No! He would be down her so quick to go Rambo on someone; I just want to check it out first. If it's someone I don't know then I will tell you guys promise."

"Fine, give me the plate."

"FBL 500 Washington plate"

"Ok, give me thirty minutes. I will call you back."

"Thanks Unc!"

I hang up and dive into the paper work on my desk and soon Uncle Troy calls me back.

"The vehicle is a fleet vehicle for Grey Enterprises."

"Grey Enterprises? Ok…" why is he having me tailed?

"Yeah, look don't go playing spy! I don't have the time to bail Ray out."

"Uncle, its fine I actually know the CEO, I will call him and straighten it out. No threats."

"Ok, Blue, I won't tell Ray but you better! He always knows anyways."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too Blue." He sighs and hangs up.

I sit back against my chair and close my eyes. Why does Christian have a tail on me? Oh I hate this blatant invasion of privacy. I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, especially for all his help on Saturday but I still don't know him from Adam and it scares me to think that he is having me followed. I can go and confront him now, _yes do it! Let's go cause a scene at his office!_ Or I can wait until Wednesday and confront him _Yeah do that one, that way you can get some amino on him as well!_

I muse over this until it's time for me to go to the community center for volunteering. I rather then not follow me there so I come up with a plan. I remember that my bike is out back still from Friday. I know Kels is out front in post production so I grab her and tell her my plan.

After we have switched clothes I give her my keys to my car for her to drive back to Escala with money for a cab back here to get her car. I will ride my bike to the center.

"You know you owe me big time for this!" Kels complains. I'm glad we are about the same size and height.

"I do, but you always wanted to drive my car so here's your chance!" I smile at her.

She goes out first and drives away in my car. I see the SUV follow her. I smirk as I ride over to the center.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the appetizer! I wanted to let you guys know that if you want to be a beta reader, PM me, I so am in need of one! And you get the perk of reading the chapters first :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again I am so grateful to all of those who review, favorite, and are now following Blue. I have decided that I will not going to do a beta from Fan Fiction, my sister has stepped up and said she will do it for me. The _Words in Italics and Underlined_ are Ana's thoughts.**

**I don't own any of the original characters they belong to E.L. James. I just like to play with them :)**

**Chapter 4**

I'm putting the finishing touches on my make-up when I hear a knock on my door. I step out of my en-suite and check my outfit one more time. I chose to go with my black pencil skirt dress with white lace top and black heels embroider with pearls. I left my hair down with a red lip. I smile my devious smirk to myself. _Damn your hot girl!_

I open the door to see Christian in a dark blue tailored suit holding a single white rose. He looks me up and down with his eyes filled with desire. Good the desired effect!

"Well Mr. Grey you look very handsome. I hope that rose is for me."

"Oh yes Miss Steele. You look…exquisite." He hands me the rose

"Why thank you. I just need to grab by purse."

I walk over to my side table by the door and place the rose there, pick up my purse and keys and walk out the door.

We arrive at his private dining club _The Mile High Club_; I can't help but laugh at the name in my head. _That's because you have a dirty mind. No, come on you can't say that there isn't an air of let's fuck lingering around. Remember we don't fuck on the first date! Yeah Yeah Yeah_. Sometimes I hate that little voice in my head. It was a lovely place, very upscale and I can tell only the elite of Seattle eats here. Even with that we are still seated in a private dining area.

He helps me to my chair and the wine steward comes over and Christina orders some expensive sounding wine. I wonder if I should tell him I prefer Casa Dragones. But my mother always told me to let a man order for you on a first date; it lets you know how comparable you are. The wine steward leaves and comes back with the bottle for Christian to sample and then proceeds to pour our glasses. I take a sip, its good wine some of the best I have had.

"Christian before we go any further, I need you to answer a question for me."

"Ok, what's the question?" he puts on an impassive face, but his eyes betray him for a fraction of a second, he's nervous.

"Why are you having your security team tailing me?"

He takes a sip of his wine and folds his hands in his lap and puts on his CEO face, oh Mr. Grey you're not the first suit I had to take down. I put on my "don't fuck with me" face.

"Well, I make it my business to know everything about those I interact with, I wanted to know more about you."

I nod, yes the standard CEO answer. All day yesterday, I satin my little nook in my apartment and wrote down all the reasons I thought he would have a tail. Most of which is he is a young rich guarded bachelor who loved his privacy. I goggled him and Uncle Troy ran a background on Christian. I didn't ask him to, but with him being ex-CIA and an overprotective uncle he wanted me to have background information.

"Well, usually when you are interested in a lady, you take her out for drinks and dinner and TALK." I emphasized the word talk, "But seeing as though you had me tailed I'm pretty sure you ran a background check, so why don't we compare notes."

"Compare notes?" He raised a brow. I smirk; _he doesn't know who he is fucking with do he? Nope!_

"You can't possible think you are the only one who can run a background check on someone do you?"

"No," he chuckles, "You have made my teams jobs overly difficult this week. How did you give them the slip on Monday?"

"Oh Mr. Grey, a magician never tells their secrets. Besides if you keep up with the tailing, I'm going to need to use that trick again soon." I giggle.

"I love that sound."

"My laugh? I guess that means you're going to make me laugh all night then huh?"

"I would love to make sure I hear that sound all night among other sounds," his voice was low and husky with lust. Can't lie I got a little moist below the waist.

"So what else did you learn about me?"

"That you spend a lot of your time at your studio or your club. I was curious of why you went to an elementary school."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh but satisfaction brought it back." I giggle I again, he's trying to fish for information but he gets none besides what he already has.

"I went to visit a friend; I needed to tell her about my weekend and how I cursed out a prick, who turned out to be my knight in shining armor the very next evening."

"Knight in shining armor? I don't think I have ever been referred to a knight before." He gives that sexy smirk again.

"You have a beautiful smile, I love a man that smiles."

He looks stunned and I think he actually blushes, just a little. The waiter comes and Christian orders two of the chief's specials.

"How was the meeting on Monday?"

"It went well, I'm flying out to New York next week to work with the artist and record the songs."

"You are very talented and have a beautiful voice. How long have you been singing?"

"My mom would say since I was born. She said that I would coo melodies and cry to a beat." I smile remembering my mother.

The waiter brings us the special. It's grilled trout with garden green beans, and garlic mashed potatoes. I devour every morsel. He smiles as I take my last bite.

"I love a girl that can eat."

"Oh, honey I love food. I learned how to cook so that I could make all kinds of food. I bet my background check didn't tell you that."

"No it didn't, would you like dessert?"

"Only if we can take it to go." He raises his eyebrow and smirks. I immediately figured out how that sounded and started to blush.

"I just mean, I always get my dessert to go. I don't know why but I like eating my sweets at home."

"Ok, would you like to take it back to my place?"

I think about it and feel my discomfort rise.

"Can we take it back to mine?"

"Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

"Yes it would, I don't know you all that well and with you doing the background check and tailing, I would rather be on my territory if we are going to be in private."

"Understandable Ms. Steele." He seemed like he wanted to say more but decided against it.

We arrive at my home and we are sitting on my chocolate colored sectional sharing an enormous slice of Chocolate Spoon Loving cake. I turned on my Piano Guys playlist on my iPod.

"So are you going to tell me all the information you collected on me? I think I should at least know what skeletons you dug up."

"You are a very blunt person, aren't you?"

"Always have been and always will be, now spill."

"Well," puts down his fork, "I know you were born in Cincinnati, oh. You lived with your mother Carla Steele, until she died. Then you moved out here and lived with your Uncle Raymond Steele. You received a full ride scholarship from a private donor to the University of Washington. After graduation you received $500,000 from your mother's insurance payout and you opened your club, brought your condo, and then your studio. You are credited for twenty songs for six different artists."

"That's all you have on me?" I have a feeling that there is more to my background but I'm not going to put that thought in his head, just in case. He doesn't know the situation around my mother's death or why I moved out to Seattle. Or the true amount of my mother's payout that was just the principle amount. My mother died when I was sixteen, and my family put the money in the hands of a brokerage firm who invested the money and placed it in money market accounts and CDs. So by the time I graduated and liquidated everything to afford my lifestyle now.

"Is there something that I missed?"

I smile, "I'm a horrible liar, so of course you missed the details but like I said that's part of getting to know someone in PERSON. You get to find out each other's likes, dislikes, past, dreams, fears."

I curl my legs under me and pull my cashmere throw on my lap.

"Are you cold?" Christian moves closer to me.

"I'm always cold, I'm anemic. See something you found out by talking to me." I give him a coy smile.

"I see," he shifts uncomfortable in his seat. I know that body language all too well. It's what I do when I don't want disclose information.

"Darlin', I have never been one to pry. If you want to share something, than by all means share but you don't have to ever worry about me making you tell me about yourself. But be forewarned my imagination can and will run wild if I have to try to figure it out by myself."

"Fair enough," he smirks and looks me in my eyes; his smoldering grey eyes seem to swim with lust. We just stare at each other for a moment, and then he moves closer to me. The air between us becomes charged. _Do I want him to kiss me? It's Christian fucking Grey! Yes you want this damn kiss, why else have you put up with his tailing and background bullshit, you want more than just kiss._ His lips connect with mine and it's like electric and fire together. His tongue licked along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which of course I grant to him. I loose myself in this nirvana of a kiss. My whole body is tingling and carving him. His tongue dances so expertly with mine and his hand grip my lower back and the other inching higher and higher on my thigh. I push my hairs through his hair and I bite his bottom lip. A growl escapes from him. I focus on the sensations that are coursing between us. The way his hands feel on my upper thighs. The way his tongue feels as it dances with mine. I'm so lost that I didn't realize that we have changed positions and I'm on my back with him pressing his clothed erection against my hot core. My hands are pinned above my head and he is nipping and placing open mouth kisses on my neck. I try to move my hands before the panic ruins this moment but then his grip becomes tighter around my wrists.

"You look so sexy and I can feel how hot you are for me right now."

_No, panic not right now, don't panic it's just Christian and you want this! No I'm trapped, I'm trapped! Panic! _

"Christian, stop please. Let me up please." I say with strained voice Christian jumps off of me and sit on the other end of couch.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Shit I'm sorry." His eyes plead with forgiveness.

I let out a loud sigh, "No Christian," I rack my hands through my hair and ball my fists to my forehead, "It's not you, I enjoyed the kiss and I want what comes next… it just… just…" _don't you dare disclose that information to him, you don't know him! But I can give up the cookies to him? Heffa no one said anything about the cookies! _"I think we need to slow down a bit, I mean this is our first date and I only met you last week." _Yeah use that angle!_

"Oh…" he nods his head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like we are rushing. You're just so intriguing, sexy, smart, and beautiful."

"Christian, you did nothing wrong. We got caught in the moment, one hell of a moment that I would like to revisit at a later date." Damn it, now it's awkward! I need to talk to Flynn very soon. We sit in the awkward silence, I start to bit my bottom lip and think about where we would be right now if he didn't restrain my hands, could we be in the room right now or would we be right here on the couch.

"I think I should go, because if you keep biting that lip I can't be held accountable for what I do next." I slowly release by lip, I'm such a tease. I stand and straighten out my dress, while he is straighten his clothes. He grabs his jacket and I walk him to the elevator.

"Anastasia I had a wonderful time," he leans in and gives me a slow passionate kiss; it wasn't like what we just had. It felt like a promise of more to come. He breaks the connection and the elevator dings.

"Sleep well Christian dream of me." I say as I open the door. "I wouldn't want to dream of anything else." He gives me his patent sexy smirk and the door closes.

**A/N: Please review! I love to read the feedback, good and bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm on winter break so I have nothing to do but write all day. So here is an early Christmas gift! Warning: there is a scene of child abuse that is implied and a Lemon towards the end. But this will answer some of the questions about Ana, but it's only the tip of the iceberg! Enjoy my darlings.**

**I own none of the original characters, they belong to EL James. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter 5**

_There she is! Get her! I try to run but I feel like I'm running through quick sand. They catch up to me and tackle me to the ground. They all are around my age, I feel hands all over me and I can't move, two boys are holding my legs and arms. I yell for my mommy but no sound comes out. She likes it! Keep going! I feel fingers insert into my private place that mommy says no one should touch, I feel tears falling from my face. Then the hands are gone. I hear screams and wood connecting to flesh. I look up and see a pair of grey eyes staring down at me._

I jump awake; I feel disoriented and have a massive headache. I look at the time, 3am. I get up and get some water and an Alieve for my head. I haven't had that nightmare in weeks, I wonder if what happened earlier has anything to do with it. _No duh, Sherlock. He had your hands above your head, you know how you react when you feel trapped. I'm shocked he didn't leave with a bruise or contusion. _I want to call Jenna but I know that she will be up in a few hours anyway to get ready for work, so I don't want to wake her. Plus I have an appointment with Flynn this afternoon, so I can discuss it then. What has me really confused is the ending of my nightmare. Usually, it is Jenna at the end, seeing as though she did save me from the boys, but I saw grey eyes and Jenna has dark brown eyes. _You know damn well who eyes those were! Christian saved you this time_. I shake my head, yes he did save me. I'm too restless to go back to bed, so I change into my shorts and tank and head to the 24 hour gym that's in the building. I might as well run off some steam.

I arrive at Flynn's office at two. He's office is the typical psychiatrist office. There is dark brown leather chairs and chaise lounge. The room is darken by the wood, but I guess it's to make you feel mellow enough to talk about your deep rooted problems and nightmares.

"So, Ana, how have you been this week?"

"It's been a rollercoaster week for me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's what we do right? Talk about my issues and you help me decipher my feelings about it?" I say with a small smile

"Yes, that's our arrangement." He smiles back.

"Well it all started on Saturday with the man that donated the other half of my DNA. He was at a charity event that I attended with my friend. He tried to win a bid to dance with me, because he has been trying to talk to me for the last few weeks. I'm not sure why he wants to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to him. The last time we spoke was when I was sixteen, a week before my mother committed suicide. I still blame him for it."

"Ana, why do you think that your father is responsible for your mother's suicide?"

"He's not my father, but my mother never gotten over the heartbreak he caused her. She had her ups and downs and tried to hide it from me, but I could tell she never gotten over him. Then he showed up that day saying he wanted to get to know me, but acted as though she didn't even existence. I promptly kicked him out saying I wanted nothing to do with him. Then the next week she overdosed on her anti-depressants and alcohol."

"Do you have any clues to why he would want to reach out to you now? You have been in Seattle for ten years without as much as a word from him until now."

"I'm not sure; I haven't cared enough to think about it. I wish he would just leave me alone, because I want nothing to do with him."

"What have I said about confronting your past to move forward with your future? He is part of your past that is coming back up. You need to face him and stop running."

"I never said that I'm running, I just choose not to confront him."

Flynn says nothing, but is steady writing on his pad. "So what else has happened this week?"

I discuss all that happened from Monday until now, including the kiss and the nightmare last night. He nods and when I say Christian's name, he looks uneasy for a moment but then composes himself. Does he know Christian?

"Do you think that he would hurt you?"

"Honestly I don't know, my instincts have always been horrible with stuff like this. My go to instinct is to run, but I can't run all my life, right?"

"Right Ana, I think you should tell him your concerns as to avoid any further awkward moments between you two, that's if you choose to continue to pursue this relationship." _Relationship? What relationship? It was one kiss and a date, yes he is smart, sexy, funny, and mysterious, but no one said anything about a relationship! _

"Relationship? I'm not looking for a relationship Flynn."

"You do know that there are other relationships between men and women other than girlfriend boyfriend ones, right?" He chuckles lightly.

"Yeah I do Flynn. But I don't know what kind of relationship that I want with Christian."

"Well, good thing you are leaving next week for New York, you will have time away to think about that, because for you, you need to know upfront what you are looking for, in order to negate any problems later on down the road, if you so choose that there will be a road."

"Guess you're right. Thanks."

"That's what you pay me for, you're time is up and my next client is here now. You have a great week Ana, and think about what I have said."

"You too, Flynn see ya next Friday."

I get up and walk out into the waiting room. I hear a gentleman on the phone speaking very briskly to someone, I know that voice. He doesn't see me because he is turned around towards the door.

"Ms. Steele, would you like your same time next week?" He turns and stares at me like a deer in headlights. I feel like a little kids caught with her hand in the cooking jar. Why is he here? Did he follow me? _Yeah he followed you! He must know more than he told you, he knows about why you really moved to Seattle. Run!_ I try to move but I can't, I can't move my body it feels like Jell-O and I just want to run and hide. He can't know, Uncle Ray said that those files have been burned and all evidence of them erased. I feel my breathing becoming shorter and air harder to push into my lungs. My vision blurs and everything goes black.

I wake on Flynn's Chaise with Christian bent over me, I see his lips moving but my hearing feels like I'm underwater. I make out that he is talking to me.

"What happened? Why are you here? Did you follow me! Damn it all to hell!"

"You fainted, and no I'm not following you…I have an appointment with John."

"Who the hell is John?"

"I'm John, Ana, remember?" Flynn hands Christian a glass of water.

"Oh." I sit up slowly to regain my equilibrium. I take the glass from Christian and take a drink.

"He has an appointment with you? Shit I'm sorry, I'm interrupting."

"I'm sure that Mr. Grey isn't upset with the interruption."

"No, I think you fainting, Ana, is more important than my session."

"Well thank you for your concern but I'm better now so I think I'm going to go so you two can get on with your session." I stand but instantly have to sit back down to keep from swaying.

"Ana, please allow me to take you home, you're not fit to drive." I look at Christian and see his eyes are swimming with concern, I hope he still doesn't feel guilty for last night. Even though his eyes are concerned, I can tell from his tone that I had no choice unless I wanted to argue. I didn't have the energy to argue. I nod and Christian gets on the phone and tells someone to bring the car around.

"Christian, call me to reschedule. Ana, I suggest you take the day off."

I nod again, I don't want to tell them that I can't since tonight is a special engagement at the club and I need to be there to greet the artist, especially after all the hard work Kels and I did to book him. Christian helps me stand and places a hand on the small of my back as he leads me out to the elevators. We step into the elevator and the air once again becomes charged. I lean my head back on the wall for the elevator.

"Ana." I open my eyes and see Christian in front of me with his hands on the wall either side of my head. "Yes" he leans in and our lips connect in a sensual kiss. I become dizzy with desire. He takes one of his hands of the wall and to the small of my back and pulls me closer to him; I keep my hands on the railing along the wall. We break the kiss when we hear the ding of the elevator. Two ladies get on and move to the other side of the elevator. Christian steps back but stays close to me. I just stare at this Adonis of a man, who again has come to my rescue, even if he caused me to faint. I can't help but wonder why he is seeing Flynn. I know now a day having a therapist is just as important as having a dentist. Everyone is fucked up in some ways, at least that's what media will tell you. The elevator stops on the main floor and Christian escorts me off with his hand on the small of my back again.

There is a black Audi SUV waiting for us on the street with a man dress very nicely in a black suit. He holds the door open for us; Christian helps me into the car and talks to the man in the suit.

"Tell Sawyer to come and get Ms. Steele's car and drive it back to Escala. Ana may I have your car keys?" I dig in my bag and pull out my spare key and hand it to Christian. "Don't scratch my baby." Christian nods and relays the message to the man in the suit. Christian climbs in and the man in the suit gets into the driver seat. We pull off and drive towards Escala.

"So, you see Flynn as well." I wanted to address the elephant in the car right now before he goes and start digging.

"Yes, I do." He seems uncomfortable.

"Look Christian, I'm not going to press to get you to tell me why, but I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away Anastasia."

"Please don't dig up why I see Flynn. From what I have gathered in the few conversations we have had, you like control and like to know everything. I just ask that you respect my privacy and don't dig." He grimace and nods like he just swallowed cough syrup.

"I will respect your privacy. Can you at least tell me why you fainted when you saw me?"

"I thought you had followed me there and dug into my past, so I panicked."

"Ana, I have to be honest. After last night and your reaction, I wanted to give you your space. I have no clue what I did but I don't want to make you feel overwhelmed. With that being said, I can't stop thinking about you. You have this air of confidence that I find refreshing. You talk to me like no one else does, and usually it would infuriate me but with you I like it. I don't know if you would want to continue to see me or get to know me, I would like to very much continue seeing you."

"Christian about last night…I don't like to be restrained, there are some things in my past that I'm working out with Flynn, but for now just know the reason I freaked out last night was because being restrained is one of my triggers. You will need that information if we are going to continue to see each other."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I will try to remember that for next time."

We spend the rest of the drive in silence back to Escala. He holds my hand and his thumb circles my knuckles. This could work but I have a feeling I'm not the only one hiding some crazy skeletons. Flynn's words keep playing in my head _you need to know upfront what you are looking for, in order to negate any problems later on down the road, if you so choose that there will be a road._ Do I want Christian? _Don't be stupid of course you WANT Christian, now do you want him in your bedroom, or on the couch, or on the breakfast bar, or in the shower. There are a lot of surfaces where you can have Christian._ That's not what Flynn was talking about you sex crazed teenager! _Hey, I'm just being honest, at least I know how I would want Christian, do you? _I have no idea what I want, but whatever Christian is willing to give, I'm willing to take. We pull into the underground parking garage and the man in the suit opens the door for us. Christian leads me again to the elevator and punches in his number. We enter the elevator and I'm expecting for him to push my floor but instead he pushes the penthouse floor and punches in his code again for the elevator to move.

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"Well, I missed lunch and I figured that you could join me for a late lunch."

"Ok…" I bit my lip as I become nervous about going to his place. He moves in front of me and leans down and whispers in my ear "if you continue to bit that lip, I will have to finish what we started last night." _Did he just! _ Yes he did!_ Oh dear he has no idea, does he_? Nope. I coyly smile up at him. He's trying to be domineering and I can tell he's a man who loves to be in control, oh dear he's got his work cut out for him. What was it the principal told mom in elementary, oh yes; I have an extreme dislike for authority. "Mr. Grey, the moment I decide that we will finish what we started last night, it should be your lip you will need to be worried about." He uses his hips to pin me against the elevator wall, I gasp and his lips are on mine before I can even comprehend what is happening. I put my hands in his hair to pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss. I break the kiss, "You like control don't you." I say panting, he smirks "Baby I love it and if you allow me, I can show how much pleasure I can give you if you give me that control." _Holy Moly! Did he just say that! Yes take me know Mr. Grey!_ I couldn't even argue with her, we were on the same page. The doors open and Christian takes my hand and immediately pulls me down the hall. I have seen the floor plans for the penthouse and know we are going the opposite of the kitchen. He opens his bedroom door and pulls me in. He pulls me close and again our lips connect. If he thinks he is in control of this situation right now, he has another thing coming. I put my hands back into his hair and I take another hand and pull at his waist band. I walk backwards in the direction of the bed. I can feel him hesitate for a quick second then he walks with me until the back of my knees hit the bed. He leans forward with his weight and I fall back onto the bed. He stands in front of me and unbuttons his dress shirt and pulls it over his head and let it fall to the floor. He is wearing an A-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles. He then proceeds to take off his shoes and socks but leaves on his flannel pants. He stands between my legs and leans back down as his hands push my tank top up over my stomach.

"Well Anastasia I was not expecting these," he kisses my dragonfly tattoo that's on my stomach right above my hipbone and continues kisses until he gets to my navel ring, wear he lightly sucks on my ring. A moan escapes my lips, since this is one of my major erotic spots. I can feel the wetness grow between my legs. He continues the assault on my navel before tracing kisses up my body. I'm so glad I wore my black lace set today.

He gets to my neck and continues open mouth kisses until he gets to my ear "move to the middle of the bed and reach for the headboard." My body instantly complains after hearing the dominant tone in his voice. _Damn that shit is hot, ok plan b! Plan B!_ Again, I agree with this crazy woman in my head, I decide to let me take the lead on this, but I have the next round. I strip off my tank and move to the middle of the bed and reach for the head board.

"Well Ms. Steele, how much body art do you have," he must be referring to the "strength" script tattoo that was on my bust line under my arm.

"Just the two tats and ring, do you like what you see Mr. Grey."

"Oh, very much Ms. Steele, I'm usually not one for body art but on you it's magnificent." He leans down and gives me a slow passionate kiss, as our tongues caress each other. His hands explore my body, and I squirm under him as the heat in my core raises. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them over my curves. He sits back on his knees and just looks over my body. I bit my lip and use my finger to tell him to come here. He unbuttons his flannel pants and takes them off to expose his impressive erection that is still trapped under his boxer briefs. He leans back down and places open mouth kisses on my neck leading down to the top part of my breasts. He pulls the cup of my bra down and my breast pops out, he takes the nipple into his mouth and starts to suck and nip as he massages the other breast. These actions are too much for my round up body, I can feel my body stiffening and a moan escapes my lips. "Go head, baby, and let go for me." I shake my head no, I don't want my first orgasm from Christian by him fondling my tits, I need him in me, and I need him in me like now! "I want my first orgasm from you to be from you inside." "Oh Anastasia, we must work on you following directions." I giggle, _he will find out real soon that you don't follow directions very well_ He starts kissing his way down body, kissing my hipbone and the inside of my thighs, I feel the heat growing again and my body stiffing, but I refuse to release this orgasm. "You really aren't going to come." "Nope" I say and pop the "P", he chuckles against my skin, he rips off my panties and I gasp the suddenness of the panty removal. _Has anyone ever ripped our panties off before?_ Hell no, now shut up so we can enjoy this! He sticks a finger into my hot core and pumps a few times and then pulls it out and puts it in his mouth.

"You taste so sweet; I can't wait to fuck you with my tongue." "Patience is a virtue Christian." He lets out a low growl and crawls back up my body.

"Christian before we go any further, one wear a condom, two do you have any no go's, don't need any more incidents like last night."

"Don't touch anywhere the shirt covers."

I nod my head and run my fingers through his hair. No chest or back that's fine, there are plenty of places I can touch and grab. We start back kissing and I can hear the familiar sound of foil. He slips off his boxers and sits back on his knees. I can't help but stare at his magnificent impressive outstanding delicious looking member. He starts to lightly stroke himself and it's taking everything in me to not take control and take him into my mouth.

"Do you like what you see Anastasia?"

"Oh, I love what I see Christian."

He rolls the condom on, and I swear I have never seen someone put a condom on so erotically before. He leans forward and kisses me, "are you sure this is what you want?"

I kiss him and pull his bottom lip into my mouth and suck and nip, "I told you when I decided to finish what we started, and it would be your lip you had to worry about."

He positions himself at my entrance and I gasp as he fills me. He stills for a second for me to adjust to the intrusion. I rock my hips to know that I'm ready for him.

"Baby, you're so damn tight." He slowly starts rocking his hips into me. I wrap my legs around his waist and allow him to go deeper. He growls and really starts to move and I start meeting him thrust for thrust. I can feel the heat rise again and my body starts to stiffen, I can feel the orgasm I have been fighting coming back in full force. I start to moan and dig my nails into his thigh.

"That's right Ana give it to me, let it go." His velvet voice throws me over the edge.

"Oh my…Christian….fuck…CHRISTIAN!" I let my orgasm flow and I just ride the wave of ecstasy. While riding out my orgasm, Christian starts to rock faster and faster into me and he soon finds his own release. He lies on top of me and smooth my hair out of my face.

"That was amazing," I say panting, he rolls off of me, deposits the condom into the wastebasket and is lying on his side caressing my curves.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." I smile and blush.

"So what is this tattoo about?" he runs his finger along my bust line.

"I got it with my best friend when I was sixteen. I got it after my mother died, and she got an identical one."

"This one?"

"My nickname is Blue and my mom's was Dragonfly. Hence the name Blue Dragonfly and the tattoo. I got it the night before my grand opening."

"The belly ring?"

"I got it when I graduated from High School because I wanted it."

"I have a feeling that you were a bit of a wild child."

"I have a feeling that you were too, sir." His eyes cloud over with lust, he climbs back on top of me.

"Say that again." He commands.

"What?" "Say sir again." I bit my lip and purr out sir, he growls and kisses me with more passion than any other kiss we have shared.

We continue our sex session until the time comes for me to get up and go to the club. Christian didn't want me to leave, trying to use Flynn's words against me about me taking the day off. I remind him that it was just a fainting spell and the time I spent in bed with him gave me plenty of rest that I needed. He walks to the elevator.

"When can I see you again?"

"Would you like to come to the after set tomorrow night?"

"Yes, what time?"

"It usually starts at 11pm, I'll text you."

"Ok." He holds the sides of my face and gives me another passionate kiss that promises more to come. The elevator dings and I enter and turn and wave goodbye to my sexy Adonis.

**A/N: Please review! I try to respond to everyone but I read them all! Even the horrible ones!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was a toughie for me! There is a part in this chapter that explains Ana and Jenna's friendship and the trauma Ana endured when she was young. Remember when you see the tip of an Iceberg there is a mountain underneath the waters. Enjoy this chapter! Happy New Years to you all!**

**Again I don't own any of the original EL James character's, I just like to play with them ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Christian's POV

It's been five days since I've seen Ana. Five long fucking days! She went to New York to work on the recordings. We spent the entire weekend together. It wasn't our plan but I couldn't think of any other way I would have spent my birthday. I met her at her club and then we came back to her apartment at Escala and I can honestly say that I enjoyed myself with her friends. Jenna gave me the third degree and threatened to serve my balls on a platter if I hurt Blue in anyway. I enjoyed getting to know Ana on that level, it was good to see her relaxed and carefree. The next day we went to have dinner at my parents' house for my birthday, which she didn't know it was my birthday about until early that morning.

I sit at my desk wishing my phone to ring or ding with a call or message from her, but I know she is in the air so she can't communicate with me. She's not much of a talk on the phone person, so we have been communicating through text and emails. We do wish each other good night every night. Some of the messages had me ready to fuel up the jet and go see her in New York. That girl has a dirty mind!

We have gotten to know each other a little more and we had some heated discussions seeing as though we are both stubborn and control freaks. We got into a heated argument when she said that she was extending her trip in New York from three days to five days because some fucking male singer wanted her to co-write and record a song with him. I didn't see why she needed to stay there to work when she could do it from Seattle. I learned extremely quickly that she is not a woman that I can bark orders at or forbid in anyway. She actually hung up on me and refused to answer my calls the rest of the day. I sent her apology candy the next day to try to smooth her over. It did warm her up a bit and she sent me a video of her eating them suggestively. I don't know what's going on with me, but she makes me feel…like…I don't know. I never thought about having a vanilla relationship before but for her I would have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, any flavor that I can have of her.

I plan to tell Ana everything tonight. I talked to John and he told me that if I wanted to continue to see her and want more, than I needed to be honest with how my previous "relationships" worked. I'm nervous, I don't know how she will take it, I'm more terrified that she will run and never look back. I decided that I will have a romantic dinner waiting for her when she got home. I sent Taylor to go and pick her up from the airport. She said that she wanted to go home first and freshen up then come up for dinner. I loved having her living in the same building but I would love it even more if she lived with me. I want to wake up every day with her in my bed. I want to hold her in our bed. I want to watch her get ready in the morning. I don't know how she will react to me and my darkness, but I want to make this work. While I'm in my revelry, Taylor comes in and tells me that it's time for us to go back to Escala. He is going to drop me off and head off to go get my Blue.

I walk into my penthouse and get hit with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I found out from Friday night that Ana's family are originally from South Carolina. Her grandparents moved up north to Cincinnati in the 1950s. So, I asked Gail to make some of her favorite comfort foods for dinner. I walk in and see that Gail has gone all out for Ana; she made mac and cheese, baked chicken, biscuits, southern sweet tea and caramel cake for dessert.

"Mrs. Jones, it smells wonderful. Ana is going to love this."

"My pleasure Mr. Grey, I'm going to set the table and if you don't need anything else, I will retire for the night."

"That will be all."

Mrs. Jones nods and goes off to set the table. I head to my bedroom and get ready for the night. As I'm putting the finishing touches on our night, I'm praying to the powers that be that everything will work out in my favor.

**Ana's POV**

I'm completely jet lag, but I ask Taylor (I was finally introduced to him on Saturday before going to Christian's parents' house) to stop at Starbucks so that I can get a double shot latte. I really was missing Christian this week and I was thinking hard on the advice that Flynn gave me about figuring out what I wanted as far as a relationship with him. I decided to just go for it and see where this romance will lead me. I have to say that this caused a huge surge of panic, since the last romance I was involved in left me heartbroken. I call Flynn, who god bless him, allowed us to Skype our last session to help me work through my feelings. At first I thought the fact that he was also Christian's therapist, that there will be a conflict with helping me though my feelings for Christian. But Flynn, always being the professional and voice of reason, told me that I needed to be honest with him about my past, but not throw everything at him all at once. I asked him which part of my life should I disclose, my childhood, José, or my father. He told me to disclose what feels right at the moment and see where it takes me.

We pull into the underground garage and take the elevator up to my floor. Taylor deposits my bag in my foyer and I tell him that I will be up in an hour. He hands me a card and says they are the access codes to the penthouse. I nod, since I don't know what to say when the head of security for your boyfriend hands you the codes to his home. _It's the equivalent to getting the keys to his apartment! Just think of all the late night fun we could have with those codes! _Horny bitch.

I decide to keep things simple and casual with skinny cobalt blue pants, a black long jersey tank, and my black and cobalt blue vans hidden wedge sneakers. I have been in business casual clothes every day this week, so I need to feel comfy and normal. I pull my hair into a messy bun and put on lip gloss. I try to still look cute but casual, since we are going to be at his house for dinner. I put my phone and key in my pocket and head for the elevator. I punch his floor and enter his code. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I run through all my secrets and see which ones I should tell him. Maybe I should start with my childhood, I mean he already knows something happened to me but doesn't know exactly what. The elevator dings to announce that I have arrived to his floor. When the doors open I see my baby with that sexy ass smirk on his face. Great minds must think alike because he is in jeans, a pale blue button down. I don't think I could ever get use seeing him looking so casual, but I love it!

"Hey baby."

"Hey sweetie," I walk over and give him a passionate kiss. I didn't realize how much I missed him until this moment. Our tongues dance together, he pulls me closer and my hands go to their new home, his hair. God, I missed his kisses and his touch.

He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on mine, "I miss you too, baby." He takes my hand and leads me into his amazing home. The view still gets me, yeah I have the same view, but his is so much better. He leads me out to the balcony and I see that there is a small round table that is surrounded by candle lanterns. I gasp and cover my mouth; I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close to him, back to front.

"I thought you didn't do hearts and flowers?"

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you, besides there are no flowers." He whispers into my ear and then nips at my earlobe. I turn in his arms and give him another kiss.

"Baby if we don't stop, we are going to end up in my bedroom and I would rather feed you first."

He helps me into my seat and uncovers the dishes on the table. I'm taken back when I see all of my favorite southern comfort foods in front of me. I don't know what to say about all of this, yeah I've been in relationships before but this is the most any guy has ever done for me. _Please oh please say we can play with him later! He's been such a good boy!_ I agree with her, he does deserve a special treat for this.

"Christian… I… Thank you." I don't know what else to say.

"Ana baby you deserve it, I want to give you the world, and this is nothing, compared to what I want to give you." I smile and I can slowly feel my first set of walls coming down. I start into my dinner and can't help but be reminded of MeMaw's mac and cheese.

"Did you peek into my binder for my MeMaw's mac and cheese recipe?" I mock suspension.

"I might have snuck a peek, but I promise your secret is safe with Gail."

"Well, as long as she doesn't share it, she's good!"

I continue to finish my dinner, moaning every once in a while because of the delicious food orgasm that I'm experiencing. Christian stares and chuckles at me, especially when we get to dessert. I scoop some caramel icing up with my finger and offer it to him. He licks the icing off, sucks my index finger, and then bites the pad of my finger.

After dinner we take our wine into the living room and sit and talk about my trip. I can feel the atmosphere change from being light-hearted to serious. Christian confirms this when I look in his eyes and I see that he is nervous.

"Christian, are you ok?"

"Yes, but we have to talk."

"Oh dear, when someone says we have to talk, it usually isn't good." I place my wine down and take his hand in mine.

"Usually, I would have you sign an NDA at this time, but I want us to be different. I have to show you something." He takes my hand and pulls me up off the couch.

"Wait," I stop before we move any further, "NDA? You mean a non-disclosure agreement? Why would we need one of those in the first place?"

"Let me show you and then I will answer all your questions."

We continue towards the stairs, my legs feel heavy as we walk up the stairs. I'm nervous about what he has to show me. Please don't let him have some weird fetish! We reach the top of the stairs and stop at the door at the top of the stairs. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He steps aside and motions for me enter. He looks like a nervous wreck, I have to stop this. I let the door knob go and start to pull him back down the stairs.

"No baby, you have to look in this room. You need to know this about me!"

"Christian, I told you before I will never force you to tell me anything. I can't stand seeing you looking like your world is about to fall to ruins. I don't need to see this room."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him, he immediately releases it and holds on to my hips turning me to face the door. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Please do this for me." I take a deep breath and walk into the room.

He must have motion sensors on his lights because as soon as we enter the entire room is lit in dim lighting. I notice the deep red colors and the four poster bed and the large cross that is fastened to a wall. I see along one wall canes, whips, and floggers. I try to move my legs to move further into the room, but I can't. I see the restraints on the bed, on the cross, suspended from the ceiling. I finally swallow my panic and pull my shoulders back and walk further into the room. I turn to my left and see a beautiful mahogany chest. I start to walk towards the chest but I stop, I can't force myself any further. _So um…yeah…we knew he was kinky and controling now we see why…girl what you goin' do?_ For the first time in a long time, I have no idea what to do, how to react, how to move. Flynn talked to me about this saying that there are three survival instincts: fight, flight, and freeze. I think I have frozen; does he want to do this with me? I'm all for freaky kinky sex, but this I can't do. I'm numb, he hits women with canes, and he wants to hit me with a cane! He ties them up, he can't tie me up, and we have talked about that.

It takes me a moment to realize that the scenery around me has changed. We are now in Christian's room and he is kneeling in front of me.

"Christian… I… Why… do you have that room?"

"Baby, I had to show you, you had to know why I am the way I am. I like the control that my playroom gives me. I know you are nervous about the restraints, which I would never use on you, but it's more pleasurable than it seems. I want to try a vanilla relationship with you, but you had to know, you deserve to know. Please say something." He rakes his hands though his hair and starts pacing in the room.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. I know you like to be dominant but I didn't know you are a DOMINANT. You do know that I have no desire to be a submissive, I would be so horrible at it." I chuckle the last part out.

"Ana, I know you're not submissive and that's why I want to continue seeing you. You challenge me, you're not intimidated by me, hell you are more of a domme than a sub!"

"Huh, what? Look, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't like being a sex kitten in the bedroom, but I'm not into BDSM. I can't… Fuck! Christian sit down, since you're sharing about why you are the way you are, let me share why I am the way I am." He sits down on the bed next to me. I take my hair down and kick off my shoes and sit in the middle of his bed. If I got to do this, I need to get comfy.

"I know you noticed that Jenna and I are extremely close. We weren't always close, up until I was seven and she was eight, we never said a word to each other but we were next door neighbors. We couldn't stand each other! I was always the odd child in the neighborhood, hanging out at the library, always reading and writing. I didn't really hang with the neighborhood kids, I was always getting bullied." I take a deep breath and brace myself to tell him something that no one outside of Jenna and Flynn knows. "One day I was walking home from the corner store in our neighborhood, it was just down the street, I didn't even have to cross the street. Well on this particular day, the boys in the neighborhood decided to take their bullying to the next level. The cornered me at the store and pulled me into nearby bushes. It was four of them; they pushed me down and started hitting me. Then one held down my arms and another held down my legs. Another pulled up my dress, they kept saying awful things about me and how I liked what they were doing to me. They kept placing fingers inside of me and I kept crying for my mother but she didn't hear me, she was at work. The next thing I know, my arms and legs were free and I heard the sound of wood connecting to flesh. Jenna was there and she beat those four boys to a bloody mess with a tree branch. She helped me up and we ran all the way to her house. It was only her big sister at home, so we snuck to the bathroom and she cleaned me up. Ever since then, we've been friends. She saved me and those boys never bothered me again. No one bothered me again."

I am still looking down at my hands and notice that they are moist from my tears. I can't bring myself to look at Christian. There is silence, I bring my eyes up and I see grey eyes piercing into me. There is no pity, no sympathy, but what I do see scares the shit out of me, pure rage.

"They beat and molested you?" There is no warmth in his voice, just cold dominance.

"Yes." I whisper

"Jenna saved you from them."

"Yes."

"That's why you can't be restrained?"

"Yes." I choke back a sob. All of a sudden I feel his arms wrap around me, pressing my cheek to his chest. I stay absolutely still, unsure where to put my hands since I can't touch his torso. I don't know why he is so averse to touching on his torso, but I know me being this close is a shock to both our systems. I know this action is huge and my heart swells when I realize it's to comfort me. My sobs become louder and my body starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Sshh, baby don't cry, please don't cry. You're safe with me." Christian moves us so that we are lying on our sides facing each other. I put my hands under my cheek and our legs are tangled together. He uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears and runs his hands through my hair. We stay like this for I don't know how long. I think we both needed to process what each other shared. I'm nervous to where this will lead us. I would be heartbroken if he realizes that he needs that…room more than he wants to be with me. I don't know if I can do that room, from what I know about BDSM the common denominator in all of the scenes is that one person, the sub, is restrained.

"Anastasia, please don't leave me." He whispers this and I barely caught it.

"I don't plan on leaving; I just need to know how we are going to navigate all of this." I brush his hair out of his face.

"So you won't leave me."

"Do you want me to leave you?" If he doesn't stop asking me this I'm going to scream!

He rolls on top of me, with his knee between my legs, and I keep my hands on my pillow. He slams his lips into mine; he nips and sucks my bottom lip. "I..." kiss, "don't…" suck, "want…" nip, "you…" lick along my jaw "to go…" nip at the skin where my neck and shoulder met, "anywhere." He pulls the straps on my tank down and kisses the tops of my breasts while his hands explore the rest of me. " .Mine." He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and sucks and bite while he massages the other. I can't help but moan and squirm under him. Looking for friction, I start to grind into his knee.

"Christian… oh… baby… yes, please."

"Please what? Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you baby, just you, all of you."

"Oh baby, we aim to please."

Christian and I fuck until I scream uncle, literally. We collapse on to the bed and I drift into a blissful sleep.

I wake up and realize that it is still dark out. I try to move but I realize that either I have grown extra limbs or I'm wrapped in a Christian blanket. I turn to look at his beautiful face while he is sleeping. He looks so peaceful and young. I have to remember that he is still in his twenties. Damn how did I get so lucky to be able to wake up next to this man? I run my fingers through his hair and trace his arm that's draped over my chest. He sighs and murmurs then pulls me closer and I fall back to sleep.

I wake again this time due to the sun rudely interrupting my sleep. I try to stretch and find that my extra limbs are still wrapped around me. I really need to use the bathroom, so I try to unwrap myself and feel his well-sculpture arms tighten around my waist. Then I feel light kisses on my shoulder and know that my darling Adonis is up.

"Good Morning, Blue." He pulls me closer and I feel that he's not the only thing that's up.

"Hmm…good morning." I turn to face him. He props himself up on this elbow and looks down at me while his hand trails up and down the side of my body.

"How are you feeling?" I instantly know what he is referring to, since last night was mind blowing in more ways than one, but I go with the more physical aspect of the night.

"Good, a little sore, but good." I stretch and try to get out of the bed since my bladder wants to remind me why I woke in the first place. Christian pulls me closer and kisses the tip of my nose. For a man who isn't romantic, he should get an Academy Award because he is one hell of an actor.

"Baby, I have to use the bathroom." I say in a whisper, embarrassed at the need to do something that every human does. He lets me up and I grab his shirt from the floor and start to button it as I walk towards the restroom.

"The thoroughly-fucked-look looks great on you." He says as I get to en suite, I blow a kiss to him and close the door. I take longer than normal to come out the bathroom. My brain and body have finally caught up to each other and I stare in the mirror and wonder what made this man so emotionally detached. Hell I thought I was emotionally detached but he is completely detached. It scares me to think about his "playroom" and what he does in there and the women who are crazy enough to willingly participate in such…behaviors. I'm even more scared that I'm developing feelings for him after only…what…two weeks. Maybe that's what really is bothering me, the fear of becoming attached and then hurt. I spent my post-José years trying not to become what I was by just cutting off my romantic feelings altogether. Jenna calls it a mental chastity belt.

I decide to go on ahead and take a shower since I've been in the bathroom this long. Besides, I do my best thinking in the shower. I let the streams of water relax my muscles and I think about everything.

_Ok so he likes whips, chains, and handcuffs. __We like a little kink, but he is on a whole other kinky level, you're a novice and his the master level.__ I wonder does he like to be called master? __Don't matter because you're not going to be able to call him that with a straight face.__ True, but I mean what else does BDSM entail? Maybe we can find a happy kinky medium. __I'm down for that!__ But why is he so into it? And why doesn't he like to be touched? That is the true root of it, he likes BDSM because he is in control and he doesn't have to worry about being touched without permission. __Ok, Sherlock, how you going to find out the source of his fetish?__ Good damn, question! __Well you could start off by asking him! __Yeah that will work, baby why do you like to whip women and restrain them? I don't think he is ready to share that part of the problem. _

I'm startled by Christian when he puts his hands around my waist and pulls me close. I place my hands on his forearms and lean back for a kiss. _I guess since he told me his no go area, he's comfortable enough to be with me like this. That's a good sign right?__ Uh, duh! And you got a college degree!_ I turn in his arms, keeping my hands clasped in his. I look up at this mystery of a man. I need to figure him out, what is the deep dark truth behind those beautiful grey eyes. He feels tense with the change in position and I try to step back but he just pulls me closer.

"Please don't." it was barely a whisper from his lips and if I wasn't staring at him I would have missed it.

"Christian, I have a question and if you don't feel comfortable answering it just let me know."

He takes a deep breath and then cocks his head slightly to the side, "ok, what's the question?"

"Why…why do you like the things you do in your playroom?"

"It's the control and boundaries I like." _Ok that was a simple answer that I already knew!_

"Ok, how did you get into it?"

He reaches for the body wash and puts a good amount in his hand and starts to rub it on my arms and stomach. He then, travels up my stomach to my breast. My body is of course reacting; damn he's good at deflecting! We spend the rest of the shower…deflecting.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I had to scrap this chapter four times, so I have some good outtakes that will be used later in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all the new followers/favorites, I truly appreciate you all! Also I do read the reviews and try to respond to all of you. I also added a YouTube playlist for the story and a new pinterest page for my characters. Please visit both pages when you are done reading :)**

**Again I own none of the Original characters, now back to my "playroom".**

**Chapter 7**

**Ana's POV**

After our amazing shower, I figured that I would cook breakfast for us. Christian says that he has to do some work in his office for a bit, so I borrow a pair of sweats and a tank from him, sans underwear, and go off into the kitchen.

After rummaging through the fridge I find left over biscuits from our dinner last night and I figure I can make biscuits and gravy for breakfast. I wonder if he ever had this before. I find his iPod on the deck and turn it on. The first song that is playing is Fallout Boy's Thanks for the Memories. He likes Fallout Boy, so not expecting this on his iPod! I start to sing and dance with the music as I cook.

"I love to hear you sing," I jump when I hear his voice. I turn around to see him leaning against the breakfast bar on his forearms, "And I can watch you dance all day."

"Well you should see me on a pole!" His face is priceless; he looks like he wants to blow a gasket.

"What the fuck you mean a pole Anastasia!"

"It's an exercise class that I happen to enjoy taking," I giggle.

"Nope! You're not taking a class to be a stripper!" He has turned full CEO mode on me, maybe its Dom mode; hmm… nope don't feel like having this conversation about telling me what to do.

"Come on the food is almost done, we'll talk about _my_ choice of exercise after breakfast, and I'm too hungry to have it now."

"I'll set the bar and make coffee."

He sets the breakfast bar and I bring over the biscuits and pour gravy over them. Christian eyes his plate suspiciously and I giggle. Well that answered my question.

"So I'm safe to infer you never had biscuits and gravy?"

"No, never. What are the chunks of meat?"

"Sausage," I cut apiece from my plate and hold it out for him to try. He takes the fork into his mouth cautiously, like a child being made to eat broccoli. He starts to chew and his facial expression change from unsure to deliciously surprise.

"That's delicious!"

"Baby, you're going to have to develop your southern taste buds."

"Good thing I have my own southern belle to help me with that." He gives me a quick peek on the cheek.

We continue eating and I can see the cogs in his mind moving…I wonder if it is about the pole dancing classes that I have been taking for the past year religiously. And just as if he could read my mind.

"Pole dancing, huh?" He says with a smirk.

"At least once a week, what your guys didn't figure that out when they were tailing me?" I give that smirk right back to him.

"You know they didn't you and your smart mouth."

"You like it." I say looking over the rim of my mug.

"Oh, I do and all the possibilities that that mouth can do." I choke a little on my coffee, damn he is bold!

"You ok?" he rubs my back as I cough the rest of the liquid up out my lungs.

"You talk about sex like it's the weather."

"Am I supposed to play coy?" I can't help but laugh, "You and coy shouldn't even be in the same sentence." I laugh as I stand to clear our plates.

"No you cooked, I'll clean." He takes the plates out of my and walks over to the sink.

"Hmmm…I rather like seeing you in the kitchen, Mr. Grey, too bad you don't cook. A man who can cook can rake up a lot of brownie points." I say as I finish my coffee.

He turns and smirks at me, "brownie points? And what do I get with enough brownie points?"

"Oh many wicked things; I have a very vivid imagination. But for now I have to go find my phone and check in with Jenna and Kels." I give him a quick kiss as he finishes loading the dishwasher.

I make it back to the bedroom and find my phone on the night stand and just as I pick it up, Jenna is already calling.

"Stop being a mind reader! I was just about to call you!"

"Oh my! I saw it through my third eye that we will meet up today and put a big dent in our clothing budget for the Caribbean trip!" Jenna said in her Ms. Cleo voice.

"Yeah we do need to get prepared for this trip. Do you want me to call Kate or did you do that already?"

"Already done, we are thinking about meeting up at three at Neiman's, will that work for you?"

"You mean your third eye didn't tell you that it will?"

"Oh Ms. Jenna doesn't know all, ha-ha." She says, again in her Ms. Cleo voice.

I look at the clock and see that it's only 11:30, which gives me plenty of time to stop by the studio and talk to Kels about the week. "That will be fine, see you at three!"

"See who at three?" Christian is leaning on the doorway.

"Jenna and Kate, we have to go shopping for our Caribbean cruise we are taking in two weeks."

"Oh yeah your trip, did Kate invite Elliot?"

"I'm not sure; I was going to ask her today. Are you still thinking about it?"

"Baby, billionaires don't go on cruise boats, the security would be an issue."

"Yeah I figured, but I had to try right." I bite my lip; I really wanted him to go so I could shameless glare at that gorgeous body of his in the Caribbean sun! He smirks at me as he walks over and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm still thinking on it, ok?"

"Ok. As much as I would love to stay and spend all day with you in that delightful bed of yours, I have to go. I need to meet up with Kels before…" He cuts me off with a passionate kiss. His tongue invades my mouth and conquers it. I moan in response to his sudden assault. He picks me up behind my thighs and walks us over to the bed.

"Do you really have to go?" He whispers against my lips as he rolls his hips into my suddenly hot core, I feel every inch of his erection.

"I…have…to…oh…god…yes!" He nips and kisses my neck as he moves up to my ear and places kisses on the tender spot behind it.

"What can I do to convince you to stay for a little while longer?" He is still rolling his hips as he whispers in my ear and then nips it.

"I…can't…" I'm panting trying to fight with my inner bitch that is screaming at me and moving things around in my schedule, "Grey you get fifteen minutes then I have to go!"

"Hmm….I can do a lot in fifteen minutes," he says as he takes his shirt off my body and pulls his sweats off my hips.

"You're late Blue! I was about to send out the search party!" Kate already had a fitting room and Jenna had about six bathing suits in hand.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up."

"Yeah, caught up in a Christian sandwich! Now get over here and help me pick, I was never good with these damn things." Jenna pouted to herself at the suits in her hand. She has always been self-conscious about the amount of skin she showed. No matter how many times or people told her that she had a banging body; she always wanted to cover up. I wish I could say it was because of her southern upbringing, but unfortunately that's not the case. She wanted to venture out into bikinis and show off some skin on the trip.

"Let's see, I like the orange one, it's not super bright but it's colorful and the tribal print one is fun! Try those two on and let me see how they look on you." Jenna nodded and slipped into a fitting room, I walked around and looked for one for myself. I buy a new suit every year so I have quite a collection at home so I'm only buying one for the trip and will buy new cover ups. As I am perusing the racks of bathing suits, I hear a voice call my name that I haven't heard in eight years!

"Anastasia? That is you."

"Elena." I don't look up from the racks, pretending to fill the fabric but really trying to calm my shaking hands.

"Really, are you not going to properly acknowledge me? We are family."

I look up and there she is on the other side of the rack. Bleach blond Botox Barbie; she is wearing a black dress with black peep toe heels, which is appropriate seeing as though I told myself if I ever saw her again I would kill her.

"We were NEVER family. You were just a wrong turn on my way to living with Ray."

"Oh Ana, I thought we left things on good terms." With that I had enough, good terms my ass! I pick up a bathing suit, unaware of the size or color and walk into a fitting room.

"Ana…Ana…shit what happened to her? ANA!"

"What? What happened?" I look at Jenna and Kate's worried faces as they are bending down over me. I take in my surroundings and realize that I'm sitting on the fitting room floor and they have crammed themselves in here with me.

"Ana, you're pale, what happened? I saw Mrs. Lincoln just a few minutes ago before you came in here. Did she say something to you? I swear I can't stand that dragon bitch!" Kate says as Jenna helps me stand.

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry about it please."

"Ok," Jenna says as she grabs my bag, "let's go pay and get some lunch."

I agree and we walk to the clerk and hand her our purchases, that's when my phone rings and I see that it's Christian.

"Hey darling"

"Baby, are you ok? What happened?" I sigh; he must still have a tail on me.

"Yes, I'm fine. How the hell do you know something was wrong?"

"I got a call from your security saying that you were talking to a blonde and then went into a fitting room and came out and looked unwell."

"Security?" Jenna and Kate both mouth the words _what security_ to each other before looking back at me.

"Yes, you have security, they are not close but they are to keep you in their eye sight. Please don't duck them baby, it's for your safety."

"I will not duck them but I will be having words with you over this Christian."

"I'm sure of it Anastasia. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine baby, thank you for calling to check up on me."

"Of course baby, what are your plans after shopping with Jenna and Kate? P.S. if plan to wear that jewel tone blue bikini on the trip, I will insist on accompanying you."

"Oh, if that is what it takes for you to come then I will have to go get the emerald one as well, I need to go to the club tonight, I'm giving Kels the night off for all her wonderful work and we have a new night manager that just started."

"Ok, is everyone coming tonight?"

"I think Jenna is but everyone else I'm not sure."

"I'm going and so is Julian." Jenna says loud enough for Christian to hear her.

"I guess that answers my question. I'll come down and keep you company."

"That sounds great baby, I'll see you tonight."

"Enjoy the rest of your day; call me if you need me, Belle."

"Belle?"

"For my southern belle."

"I like it, bye baby."

We continue to walk and I look around for the "security" that is watching us and sure enough there is a tall light brown skin woman in a black suit with a white shirt fifty paces behind us. I roll my eyes and continue to walk out to the parking lot with Kate and Jenna.

The club is packed tonight, it's the house bands night and they have found a new singer. She is really good; her voice reminds me of Ella Fitzgerald. They are to play until about eleven then we turn it over to our house DJ that plays R&B for the rest of the night and it turns into a dance club for the more sophisticated crowd that we cater too. I usually don't stay that long but I'm staying until closing to help the new manager get the hang of the procedures before I hand over the reins to her.

I'm working behind the bar with Olivia the new night manager, showing her the paperwork for night inventory and how to operate the Micros system that we use for the bartenders and how to work the administrator section. She's young, fresh out of college, she went to school for business administration but she's not a morning person. This job is great for her seeing as though on a good night, I might make it home by three in the morning, maybe closer to four.

"Do you get how to pull up the cash intake and credit card intake?"

"Yeah, and I do that and write down the totals for each bartender and they sign off on it on their paper each night; Got it!"

"Awesome, well that's everything for night closure, how about I leave you be for a while so you can get use to being here by yourself for a while. I'm going to go to the office and catch up on paper work, ok sweetie?"

"Sure thing bossy lady, go head I got this." She smiles and I smile back and make my way to my office.

I have a small stack of papers that need my signature and then I need to make payments to our various vendors and schedule the cleaning crew for the bi-monthly upholstery cleaning. I like to run a clean ship. I'm so engross in my papers that the knock on the door startles me. I look up to see my beautiful man leaning against the doorframe. _So you keep calling him your man…I don't remember you guys having THE TALK__ We're getting there, but he is still mine for now so shut up and let's admire this fine specimen of man in front of us._

"Hey, baby." I smile and he comes over and gives me a kiss.

"How's work going? I met your new manager, she seems young."

"Work is going well, and she is but I need someone who can pull the night hours for us, since Kels is going to pull full time at the studio and I'm here full time between here and the studio. Besides it frees my nights up… I wonder what I could do will all that free time?"

"Hmm… I could think of something that you could do with all that free time." Christian then leans down and gives me a deep and passionate kiss. This kiss has an unnamed emotion behind it. Before I could figure it out, his lips leave mine and he takes a seat next to my desk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today at Niemen's? " Dom Christian is out in full force now. I sit back in my chair and clasp my hands together and lean on one of my armrests.

"Nothing, I saw someone, had an episode and then left. I didn't have a full blown panic attack or anything." I wave my hand to make slight of the situation, I hate when I have my episodes, they make me appear weak and I hate to appear weak.

"How often do you have these episodes Anastasia?"

"I haven't had one for about six months. They are nothing Christian, this is actually I had one in public before."

"Does Flynn know?"

"Yes and I have a session with him on Tuesday." I stand and go and sit on his lap and take his hand in mine kissing his palm, "Now will you stop worrying about me please, I would really rather enjoy sometime with you out on the floor."

He looks like he wants to stay something but decides against it and stands us both up and leads us out to the club floor. I see Jenna and Julian have made it to the dance floor and Julian is swinging Jenna here and there as they dance to _Get It on Tonight_ by Montell Jordan. She is wearing her red plaited maxi skirt and her black midriff sleeveless turtle next shirt. She has her twists down so the turns look more dramatic. I can always count on Jenna and Julian starting the party off on the dance floor.

We go to the bar and he orders us drinks, me a SoCo and coke and him a whiskey on the rocks. We sit at the bar and make light conversation with Olivia. Julian and Jenna comes up to the bar then and order drinks.

"Ana, did he tell you the new plans for the trip? I'm so excited!"

"New plans?" I turn and raise a brow to Christian.

"I figured you guys would have a better time on a yacht in the Caribbean than a cruise ship. I asked Jenna, since it is her trip, if that would be ok with her and she literally jumped up and down clapping her hands. So I figured the plans were approved by the guest of honor."

"Yes they are! I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!"

"If it's ok with Jenna then it's ok with me."

"Yes! No arguing about it later either Anastasia Rose! You will be gracious to this handsome gentleman for the amazing gift that he has given to you and your friends. I expect him to be fully satisfied later tonight for this amazing gesture!" Jenna said with her teacher voice, she knows me so well. I narrow my eyes at her and shake my head, "Don't evil eye me either."

"You know I'm not a third grader right?" I smirk at her.

"Didn't say you were, Cheers!" she raises her glass for everyone to clink.

"Mr. Grey, I do believe you owe me a dance."

"Why I do, don't I? May I have this dance?" He holds his hand out for me and leads me to the dance floor. Just then the DJ changes the song and Tamia _You Put a Move on My Heart_ starts to play.

"This is one of my favorite songs." He pulls me close as I rest my left hand on his bicep and my right in his hand.

"You know Tamia?" He spends me out and pulls me back.

"Yes, I have eclectic taste."

We dance together and listen to the lyrics of the song, and then I start to sing it to him, as it is describing how I feel about this man in the short three weeks that I have met him.

_I've got a real thing here by my side  
someone who needs me holding me tight  
and these special feelings won't ever fade  
cause I knew from the start you put a move on my heart_

He looks at me with an unnamed emotion and gives me a tender kiss. "You put a move on my heart as well Belle." He whispers in my ear as we dance the rest of the night away.

**Please Review!**


End file.
